Toushiro Hitsugaya  Makeover Truama
by Toxic-Hibari
Summary: Rangiku and all the female soul reapers  excluding Nanao  dicided to have a little fun with Rangiku's Taichou... And their kind of fun is Toushiro's doom... i'm not going to give away to many details, then the story would be ruined! hahahahahahahahahahaha


Rangiku and Toushiro… Poor Toushiro…

Story 1

"Rangiku, now that I'm at it, can you please gather up the paper work you hid under the sofa and actually do it?" said Toushiro, drinking the cup of coffee she had placed in front of him. Rangiku blushed.

"Captain, that isn't paper work! It's…um… well it's…" started Rangiku, her hands waving I the air as she made up this mad story that it was squad eleven's paper work and they had no more room in their barracks to keep it there.

"If you say so… so why did it say on the files 'Files of Squad Ten' with my name on them?" said Toushiro. Rangiku looked away, knowing she had got busted.

"You won't remember this captain… because when you wake up you'll be freaking out by what we al done…" said Rangiku. Toushiro glared at her.

"How do you mean by that? I'm not sleeping right now Rangiku…" said Toushiro, his head starting to nod.

"Well captain… you will be mad at me, but I was told to put a sleeping drug in your coffee because we all knew you wouldn't come with us willingly…" said Rangiku, grinning. Toushiro frowned.

"Rangiku, you better not have…!" shouted Toushiro, falling out of his chair.

"Sorry captain, but we were starting to get bored so we had to do it…" sighed Rangiku, picking up Toushiro and flash stepping off.

"Fine… BUT I GET TO DOODLE ON HIS FACE!" shouted Yachiru, lieutenant of squad eleven. Rangiku sighed.

"You can doodle on his face but don't make it too stupid" said Rangiku. Momo was looking at all the outfits she had made for Toushiro.

"What one do you think I should put on him? He would look so cute in all of them…" said Momo; lieutenant of squad five. Rangiku looked over at her selection. Momo wasn't lying; Toushiro would look so cute in all of them. She stared at the pair of embroidered shorts and the light blue shirt, the ripped jeans and the shirt that had 'Toushiro' imprinted over it and a pair of dungarees.

"I don know, remember, my captain will be out of it for a few hours so maybe you could make up a few more outfits for him!" said Rangiku, laughing. Momo smiled as she grabbed her fabrics, thread and needles. Nemu, lieutenant of squad twelve; just sat in a corner, not knowing what to do. Rangiku looked up at her and so did Yachiru.

"Come and help us Nemuuuoooo!" laughed Yachiru, drawing swirls on Toushiro's forehead. Rangiku smiled.

"Yeah, you can help me do his hair!" said Rangiku; her unstoppable grin was on her face.

"O-ok… but doesn't this seem wrong? Captain Hitsugaya will be so mad at us…" said Nemu, crawling over, grabbing the hair gel on the way.

"He will be, but it will be worth it when we get a few snapshots!" laughed Rangiku, brushing his hair. Nanao, lieutenant of squad eight; refused to have anything to do with it as she done her paper work.

"You are simply going to make captain Hitsugaya mad if you keep doing this! Stop it!" shouted Nanao, looking over from her pile of paperwork. They all shook there heads and Nanao sighed and got back to her paper work.

Toushiro slowly woke up and looked round. He was lying in the female staff room, strapped to the floor.

"What on earth is going on here?" shouted Toushiro, trying to stand back up but the straps were preventing him. Everyone started to laugh.

"Oh captain, you look o adorably cute!" said Rangiku, grabbing the mirror.

"Good afternoon Shiro-Chan!" said Momo. Toushiro frowned.

"I told you to stop calling me that! You m must always address me as captain Hitsugaya!" shouted Toushiro, suddenly freezing as Rangiku shoved a mirror in his face. There were countless swirls round his face with little stars; including a line at the top of his forehead to separate his face and hair; all done by Yachiru, his hair had tons of hair gel through it with countless amounts of pinks bows and gold glitter. His outfit had finally been chosen, Momo had made more clothes for him but they had decided to put him in the ripped jeans and the light blue shirt. Toushiro grew bright red as he knew someone else had changed him.

"Oh, my god! I so have to take a picture of his expression right now!" said Rangiku, taking a picture with Nemu's Camera. Toushiro had finally flipped out.

"RANGIKU, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Toushiro, snapping the straps around him and started to wipe his face when Yachiru started jumping on him.

"Don't you dare wreck my art job, It took me ages!" said Yachiru, jumping up and down on him. Toushiro was going to have a very long night ahead of him…

Written By: Shannon Elizabeth Anne McClure

Date: 7/11/2010

Modified on: -

Dedicated to: Robert Edwards, the ginger nut of Ibert House! Also, I am so going to tell everyone that you made me frozen food! Hahahahahahaha!


End file.
